


A Soaking

by Arisprite



Series: Yuuko Ichihara’s Hitsuzen: Four Star Restaurant and Bar [9]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Stuck in the Rain, These two are so dumb, discussion of cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisprite/pseuds/Arisprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watanuki attempts to plan a date. Things go wrong, but it's not as if Doumeki thought the evening was ruined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Soaking

**Author's Note:**

> Last time was kind of heavy, so have some fluff!
> 
>  
> 
> (Why are things so heavy in the future?)

“This is so cliché,” Watanuki griped, holding his jacket above him to try and keep off some of the rain that was dripping down through the awning. Doumeki glanced up at the slats above them, and nodded, wincing as a droplet splashed into his eye. 

“How did we end up here, again?” Doumeki asked, mildly, glancing sideways, though there was barely room to move. Watanuki was pressed against his shoulder, in a warm line, even though the rest of him was chilly damp. He felt Watanuki stiffen at his question, buzzing with humiliated anger, and it was kind of fascinating.

They were out, together on a date that Watanuki planned, and somehow everything had gone wrong. And now, they were trapped, underneath a leaky covering, waiting for the rain to lessen so they could run the few blocks to the car, in a downtown area that was far too empty to be less than creepy. The rain pounded in sheets, and the noise only made Watanuki’s screech more evident.

“This _wasn’t_ my fault!” Watanuki said, and Doumeki looked out into the rain, enjoying himself a little more now. 

“I didn’t say it was.” 

“If that asshole on the internet hadn’t sold me fake tickets, we wouldn’t have come down here in the first place. And then, we wouldn’t have gotten stuck in this- this rain!” 

“What about the short cut back to the car before the rain got worse?” Doumeki asked, and Watanuki glared at him, through his sodden bangs. 

“If you would just park in a closer spot, than we wouldn’t have had to walk so far!” he snapped. 

“No spots that weren’t more than the tickets.” 

Watanuki groaned, slapping a hand to his forehead! “Argh, those tickets cost so much money!” 

Doumeki felt a flash of guilt. They had attempted to go see a play, because Doumeki had had a classmate that recommended it. He’d mentioned the title, and Watanuki had bought them online as a (rather sweet) surprise. It had been a mistake as it turns out. 

“I’ll pay you back,” Doumeki said, and Watanuki waved his hand, spraying water drops towards him. 

“No, no, it’s fine. I should have known… That kind of thing happens, it just...” Watanuki’s rage had deflated into disappointment and guilt, and he looked at Doumeki all big blue eyes and drooping shoulders. He looked adorably pathetic, like a wet kitten. “Sorry,” 

Doumeki returned the look, fondly. “It’s a cliché for a reason.” 

Watanuki blinked, probably at Doumeki’s expression. “What? Wha- no, I wasn’t talking about being stuck in the rain, you moron! 

Doumeki leaned in under Watanuki’s upraised jacket, bringing their faces closer, and smirked at him a little. 

“You look cute in the rain,” he said, simply. Watanuki gasped, and went red. 

“Gah! Doumeki! We’re in public!” he shouted, far louder than Doumeki had been. It didn’t matter, though, there was no one in sight, just a car or two parked up the road. Doumeki satisfied himself with brushing a couple strands of wet black hair from Watanuki’s forehead, which honestly caused Watanuki to blush as much as a kiss would. Not that he was thinking about kissing Watanuki. Much. 

Watanuki glanced right and then left, and then with his jacket still umbrellaing them from the rain, rolled his eyes. 

“Fine,” he said, and lifted his chin up, angling for a kiss. Doumeki obliged happily, warming the both of them up from the inside. Doumeki smiled against his lips, and then pulled away. 

“See,” Doumeki said, about the cliché. 

Watanuki wiped at the corner of his lip, looking not exactly unpleased anymore. 

“Yeah, yeah, it has it’s perks.” 

A car drove by then, and Watanuki edged space between them, before he peeked out and judged that the rain had slowed down. 

“We should have brought umbrellas,” he sighed, and Doumeki shrugged. It was a bit late now. Watanuki looked back at him. 

“You said you knew the way to the car?” he asked, and Doumeki nodded, with relative certainty. Watanuki took a breath. “Okay, then let’s go,” 

He took off at a jog, and Doumeki sprang forward to keep up with him, not bothering to try to keep his hair dry. 

~

It was a bit too cold to be going around getting soaked, even in early May. The drive home was filled with them both shivering, and cranking the heat. When they reached Watanuki’s parking lot, Doumeki didn’t pull fully into a spot, stopping so Watanuki could get out, and he could go home and shower. It was a shame to end the date so soon, (even though with all the mishaps, it was kind of late) but he figured all Watanuki wanted to do was get warm. 

“What are you doing?” Watanuki asked, turning to look at the parking job in confusion. Doumeki half shrugged. 

“I thought you’d want to shower and get warm.” 

Watanuki glanced up at the apartment window, a couple floors above them. 

“You can use mine,” he said, and then blinked and seemed to realize what he’d said, and panicked spazzing followed. “I mean! Completely separate, obviously, I wasn’t trying to be forward- I just, argh!” He waved his hands, and Doumeki had to raise his voice a little to get through to him. 

“Watanuki,” he said, firmly, and Watanuki stopped, blushing at him. He had to press back a smile, because he was so cute. “I knew what you meant. I can borrow some clothes then? 

Watanuki mutely nodded. Then he snapped out of it, opening the car door and letting the night air in. They both began shivering again. 

“Brr! Let’s hurry,” Watanuki said. 

They headed upstairs, and quickly grabbed towels, taking turns in the hot shower, and finally warming up. Watanuki gave Doumeki some sweats (too short) and a tee shirt (that looked like it’d be too big on both of them) to wear, and a pair of fuzzy socks. Doumeki was amused by the socks, and padded out in them, wiggling his toes. 

“I like the socks,” he said, and Watanuki looked up from the stove, where he was boiling water. His hair was beginning to dry, sticking up in wisps, and his skin was pinker than normal from the shower. Watanuki blushed even more, turning back to the stove. 

“They were a gift from my mother, so treat them well,” he said, loftily. “And I hope you like hot chocolate.” 

“Duh,” Doumeki said, coming up behind him, and putting his arms around his front. He felt Watanuki stiffen up, as he hadn’t really reached out all that much to touch him, not that he hadn’t wanted to. “This okay?” he asked, to be sure. 

Watanuki nodded. “Mhm,” he said, and Doumeki leaned in a bit more, chin on his shoulder, happy to have Watanuki in his arms, feeling warm and comfortable. They watched the pot bubble for a moment, before Watanuki pulled away. “Get off me, the water’s boiling” he said, still hot in the face. Doumeki let him work, heading over to his usual stool in the kitchen. 

After a moment, Watanuki was back to usual, chatting away, and complaining about the evening’s events, though not the hug, Doumeki noticed. He made two mugs of fancy hot chocolate from powder, apologizing that it wasn’t from scratch, and Doumeki ‘tched and took a sip. 

“It’s good,” he said, though what he meant by that was it was perfect. Watanuki nodded proudly, and took a sip of his own. 

“Of course it’s good, I’m just saying it could be better. I know this recipe with milk and cream-” 

“You’ll just have to make it the next time we get soaked,” Doumeki said, and Watanuki huffed. 

“Let’s not, it’s way too cold. It’s funny though, I was just talking to Himawari about this happening once with her.” 

Doumeki lifted an eyebrow. “Mm?”

Watanuki nodded, drinking some more cocoa. “I forgot the tickets to something, but the car was broken down, and she was wearing heels and it rained as hard as tonight. Ugh, it was an awful night.” Watanuki looked down into his mug for a moment. “Tonight’s not so bad, I guess.” 

From Watanuki, that was almost singing praises. Doumeki smiled a little. “Nope.”


End file.
